Waking Up with a Stranger
by Green-Firefox
Summary: When Rin sneaks into a hotel room with seduction in mind, she's thrilled by her own daring! until she wakes up in the arms of a total stranger. Sesshomaru who is fine with the situation, but a flustered Rin most definitely is not. Sesshomaru isn't a successful businessman for nothing— they'll be good together, and he's happy to play dirty to get what he want.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha.

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone. My first story of Sesshomaru, portraying my favorite couple. I hope you guys like the story. Sesshomaru and Rin are a little OCC, so no complaining about it… This fic is an adaptation of Natalie Anderson series Novels….Read and Review!..Thanks..

**Waking Up with a Stranger**

**CHAPTER ONE**

SOME wicked time beyond midnight, Rin darted along the hallways of the luxury lodge in an almost sheer slip. The plush carpet absorbed the rapid beat of her bare feet. The puff of air-conditioning didn't cool the mad heat blushing her skin. She was on an indulgence mission and, imprisoned by hedonistic—champagne-riddled—impulse, sanity didn't stand a chance.

She danced down the stairs to the next level, to where she knew he was sleeping. She counted the doors—one, two, three—and opened the next.

But his bedroom was empty. The dim light of an almost moonless night invaded through open curtains, revealing no body-sized lump in the bed. In fact it was so smooth it looked like a perfectly iced cake.

Disappointment dashed her spirits—because she wasn"t hungry for cake. She was starving for something way meatier than that. She'd gone fun-free for too long. So, inspired by the fabulosity of the location, she'd decided to hell with it and to take what he'd been offering for weeks. Until now she'd parried his flirtatious invites, unsure of his integrity. But here, in this most seductive location, what did anything matter but the moment? And this moment she wanted to enjoy some male, _physical_, attention. In a place as beautiful as this, surely fantasy could come true?

Yes. Having finally got the courage, she wasn't going to let fate confound her. Reckless joie de vivre bubbled again and she slipped back out to the hall. Maybe she'd counted wrong, or had the wrong side of the corridor? She pivoted one eighty and counted again. One, two three. Carefully she turned the handle of the fourth door.

Occupied.

Her over-wired senses instantly assimilated the signs—warmth, gentle, regular breathing, a light spiced scent. She quietly closed the door behind her. A couple of steps in her nearly stumbled over the shoe. The size said it all—a man's boot. This was the one, then.

The ten-inch gap in the curtains let in what light that waning moon threw. A gap that wide had to be deliberate—he must like to see the sun, moon and stars too. Smiling, she blinked to adjust her vision. Then, yes, in the wonderfully huge bed, she could just make out his laid-back shape, right in the centre. His long silver hair contrasted against the white pillow, his face turned away from her. Then cloud crossed the moon, dulling the room to nothing but shades of black.

But she crept forward, heated inside and out.

"Hey," she whispered. "Are you asleep?"

Dumb question when she could hear the regularity of that breathing for herself.

"Hey," she murmured again as she stretched across the bed, her hand out to touch..._skin_.

Oh, he was hot.

She snatched her fingers back, suddenly shy. Her heart bashed her ribs as adrenalin flooded, forcing a too-fast beat. She took a second to breathe, because never before had she slipped into the driver's seat like this. Her throat blocked, she could think of nothing else to say. But sensation—temptation—drove her closer. Despite the goose bumps popping over every inch of her skin, she burned.

She knelt on the bed, boldness returning the closer she got to his heat. Slowly, she slid her hand towards the point where the bed was depressed by the weight of one big, warm male. Her seeking fingers hit the boundary from cool cotton to hot body, but she pushed through her last nervousness, sliding her fingers up and over his hair-roughened skin.

Every cell inside her squeezed. The hit of pure pleasure from that smallest of touches surprised her. She'd not expected such excitement from so little. But perhaps this was about risk as well and she, who'd always been risk averse, was beyond excited already.

In daylight she found him perfectly resistible—they'd never even kissed. It had mainly been talk and suggestion—a way to help pass the boring bits at work. And there'd been more dull moments than anything recently—all paperwork no perks. She'd hoped for job satisfaction this weekend, knew this was part of why she'd been offered the trip. But this place had her thoughts turning to the personal. Yes, now, up this close to his heat and that scent she'd never before noticed, she couldn't wait to discover him in this dark night.

His skin was warm, the breadth and obvious strength of his muscles another surprise. Who knew that beneath his customary too-trendy suits was a body of awesome size? Clutching one hand to her chest, she gently swept the other over his stomach, sliding the sheet down as she searched him out. He was completely naked and as a result only one word remained in her brain—_amazing_.

She was lost in her unrestrained exploration, so it was a few seconds before she sensed the change in him. Then she felt the ripple as, beneath skin, his muscles responded to her touch.

Stimulated.

She was emboldened by those signs; her reach went further, firmer. And her own excitement built as she realized the extent of his. It wasn't just with her hand that she touched him now. Bending, she pressed her mouth to his thigh. His hands lifted, his fingers thrusting through her hair, gently massaging. So her instinct had been right.

He was awake.

She knelt, lifting a knee across so she straddled him.

"Oh, yeah." Sleep-rusted, hoarse, hungry, his voice sounded strange.

"Yeah," she agreed with a breathy laugh, heart racing at her daring and his rising to the occasion so magnificently. "You're okay with this?"

"Yes" he repeated with a groan.

She felt his big release of air. Felt his hands firmly curve around her thighs. His fingers stroked over her skin, but with enough strength to keep her there.

He wanted her there.

She closed her eyes, letting her fingers feel him—that hot, stretched skin. Her sensuality exploded, extremely intense. The delight in discovering her recklessness would have such reward made her all the more liberated.

In the past she'd been shy sexually—cautious, self-conscious, and half afraid of doing something wrong or not being good enough. She'd never have dared this. But none of those feelings came into play now. Under the influence of lush surroundings, rich food and drink, this inky midnight and his rapid response, she simply didn't care. She felt too heavenly. Scent filled the warm darkness—a mix of the citrus of her shampoo and the spice of his soap. Not his usual aftershave. She guessed it was the guest soap. She made a mental note to find out the brand because it tantalized—encouraging her to taste.

Bending forward again, she brushed her hair over his skin as she kissed across his chest, finding one of his nipples to lick. She ran her hand down his abs. His muscles were rock solid. Hell!, _all_ of him was rock solid.

He pushed her shoulders so she sat up. His hands slid over her slip, over her belly to shape her breasts. He suddenly moved, lifting to pull the fabric from her. She raised her arms so he could take it over her head and toss it, she didn't care where. His hands slipped back to her butt, clutching her close—his touch possessive. She liked it. She also liked the thick part of him that she had one hand around. He stayed strained upwards, so his mouth teased her breasts as his fingers had for those too few delicious seconds before. She trembled—amazed that she could be so close so quick.

"If I'd known it was going to be like this," she muttered hotly, "I wouldn't have held back for so long."

She could have been having sex this good for the last two months—how had she been so blind to this chemistry?

He buried his face harder into her curves. Clutching her closer, kissing down her neck all the more passionately.

All this time her other hand had been curled into a tight fist, and tucked in the middle of that was something she knew they needed—_now_. She reluctantly let go of him to take the packet in both hands, tearing it open. Then she tried to get the thing to work.

"You have to help me with this," she panted. Her fingers not getting the slippery rubber to roll down right.

He lay back, his hands pushed hers out of the way, but she bent, following the downward stroke of his fingers with her mouth. He hissed a curse—a whisper so stretched with desire it broke.

She laughed, delighted, and lost her last fragment of inhibition. The breathlessness, the haste, the heat, all turned her on to an extreme degree. He seemed to have the same reaction. His erection strained flat against his stomach. She straddled, shifting closer to him, letting her core rest just on the base of him, his tight balls just beneath her butt. She teased them both with tiny squeezes of her muscles, like little kisses from her intimate lips. The hard ridge of him was delicious torment on her sweet spot and grinding against him set her on an even faster track to ecstasy.

Oh, yeah, now it was carnal, now it was _insane_. Never so raw and passionate and quick. He growled and firmly slid his big hand up her thigh, then forced his fingers between their bodies. She moaned, abandoned, as he used his thumb to tease her. He sat up to kiss her breasts again as he toyed with her, circling her rhythmically, occasionally slipping deep. She was dripping with desire, unashamedly writhing as he flicked his fingers, as he licked and kissed up to her neck, then down to her breasts again. Almost at the point of climax she pushed him back, her strength catching him by surprise. A loud smacking sound clapped in the room as she broke the seal of his mouth on her skin. He fell back on the mattress and she held him there with a hard hand on his shoulder.

"I want to do it," she said, grabbing his rigid length in a wide fist, hovering above him for one moment of ecstatic anticipation.

She gasped as she slid, instinctively clamping tight and twisting down on him. He roared and she felt his muscles flex. She smiled; thrilled he was as turned on as she. He arched uncontrollably again; whatever words he muttered were unintelligible.

She pressed her palms to his big, taut biceps for leverage, for control. Her fingers curled into the solid muscle as she began to ride him. Filled with limitless energy and endurance, she took him deeper and deeper, over and over. He was big and powerful and she loved having him beneath her. Oh, yeah, he was the most incredible ride. Perfect—big enough to fill her ravenous appetite—too big really. But that was exactly what she'd wanted—an extreme experience of pleasure.

His hands cupped her breasts, teasing her nipples between finger and thumb, until—mere seconds later—she lifted and sank on him too fast for him to keep grip, so he swept his palms over her curves, slipping down to her waist, smoothing the sudden slick of sweat over her body. And then, his hands spread wide on her thighs, his fingers firmed, holding her soft flesh as tightly as she was gripping his biceps. Suddenly he thrust hard, meeting her in a massive movement. She screams with pleasure then, as the duel for dominance began. Her fingers curled deep into his, pressing down as he pushed up, ratcheting the friction. They drove hard, slamming together faster and faster, each forcing the other to ecstatic abandonment.

"So good, oh, so good," she panted, almost inaudible. "Oh, it's never been so good."

So good it was only seconds before she came with a harsh, high cry. Only one more before he came hard after. And then, he bites her, surprising her spend body and mind at that moment…

**~oOo~**

Rapid, jerky breathing filled her head—her own and his. Sensual joy surged through her in a final squeeze. If she had the energy she'd laugh. But she was sweaty and breathless and so zapped she was fast sinking into a lax, sleepy mass.

She heard footsteps—the clipping sound of high heels on concrete. A cough, then laughter rising up from the courtyard below the window. She froze. People were still up, still awake. Could have heard... The realization brought reality back with a crash.

The morning after hadn't been a very much thought-upon part of her plan. Now all the decisions came to her split-second: this would change nothing between them. They'd be colleagues who'd had a carefree kick together _one_ night. That was all. She knew he flirted with every woman he met and that this would mean nothing to him. So it had to mean nothing to her too. She liked to think he'd keep his mouth shut. While in their industry hook-ups were common, this was her first. But she knew it would hardly become notorious news—there were people far more important than her for others to talk about. And she was not going to let this get ugly. It was over already.

She peeled her chest from his, preparing to slide off his body and get back to her own room. But he pulled her back against him. He was stronger than she'd thought he'd be. He was more everything than she'd thought he'd be.

"Stay." A low, sleepy word—but a command none the less. His embrace tightened. Inescapable but so irresistible.

She hadn't expected this caring comfort either. He rolled them both in a smooth movement, settling them into a sleep position—still devastatingly intimate. The moment of clarity she'd had before now melted in lax drowsiness as she physically melted back into his warm strength. He lifted a heavy leg over hers, his arms curled tighter—cradling her ultra-close. Consciousness slipped. Her muscles were spent, that yearning in her depths sated. The last thing she heard was another burst of laughter coming through the open window. A man's laugh. With the last fragment of conscious energy she frowned—she recognized that laugh.

**~oOo~**

Hours later, she slowly woke to a low moan echoing in her ears. Her _own_ moan as she released a breath that seemed to have been held for ever. Her heart was pumping, her skin—and other bits—damp and _so_ hot. She was having the most vivid, gorgeous dream. She resisted opening her eyes, wanting to stay in the sizzling fantasy. And in that fantasy she was imprisoned in the arms of one very hot, hard body—part of that body was very, _very_ hard. His fingertips gently brushed down her lower belly. The urge to flex her hips—to invite—was irresistible.

As she rocked back against him she felt the rebellious ache in her muscles, but she didn't care. Not as the memories cleared—the wildness of that ride coming into focus. Not when his hips teased right back and his fingers went...

"Good morning." His voice was less sleep-rusted than it had been last night, but it was still strange.

Rin froze. Her heart stopped, totaling her oxygen supply. Then she spun, inadvertently trapping his hand between her legs. The molten-golden eyes intently focused on her weren't the pale brown ones she'd expected.

"Oh, dear Kami!" She jerked to a sitting position, trapping his hand all the more. Clutching the sheet to her chest with hands curled into claws, she squawked, utterly breathless, "Who the hell are you?"

**~oOo~**

**Well this is the first chapter. Tell me what you think... (^_^) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: Wow! I'm amazed at the response to this story! And so happy! You guys are the best. Thanks for all your reviews…. And it's not Inuyasha the other guy...Okay, on with the story! :)

**Waking Up with a Stranger**

**CHAPTER TWO**

Sesshomaru had never had a bedmate regret frolicking with him, and he had no intention of breaking that record now. He didn't care that he hadn't a clue who this human sexy intruder was. No, the question he'd spent the last twenty minutes musing over was what color her eyes were. Now he knew. Brown eyes that were only a few shades lighter than her dark brown almost black hair that flowed down her back, a stark contrast to her pale flesh. And though shock had whitened her face, she was still the prettiest thing he'd woken to find in his bed. Then again, he hadn't woken to anyone in his bed in a while.

Relationships and he were like oil and water, and he'd been too busy in recent times for even a five hour fling. So maybe it wasn't surprising he'd spent so long studying the soft woman soundly sleeping— until he'd succumbed to the temptation to tease. And, oh, my, she was hot to tease.

"You're not Nagaharu." Strangled sound emerged as she stated the obvious.

"No," he answered calmly, not moving a muscle so as not to freak her out more. But who the hell was Nagaharu? and how could she have made such a mistake?

"How can you not be Nagaharu?" she gasped. Yeah, his thoughts exactly.

"Well." He stated it quietly. "This isn't Nagaharu's room. This is my room." Literally. Every room in the place was his. Her mouth opened and closed a couple of times. He waited— motionless— to see how this was going to go. She didn't seem to realize her thighs were sandwiching his hand in a hot, smooth vice and he wasn't going to make any sudden kind of movement. But the memory of those limbs straddling his hips wasn't helping him recover his equilibrium. All he could feel were those lush, strong curves. He wanted the rest of him to be in the midst of them again.

She flicked a wild glance around the room and then narrowed all her attention right back at him.

"But this has to be his room— I counted the doors. The other one was empty." He pressed his lips together to stop the chuckle sliding out because he didn't want to make the situation worse for her.

"Are you sure you're in the right room?" she asked, her eyes still shocked wide.

"Positive. I got in late last night." He'd been so tired it had been all he'd been able to do to stumble from the shower straight to what was definitely his bed.

"I came to bed and then the best dream ever turned out to be real." Only his dream-turned-real lover was now turning fifty shades of red— embarrassment staining her skin in a swift sweep. Her murmurs of pleasure came back to him — her rough claim that she hadn't known it would be so good. Yeah. The sweetheart had made a mistake. She'd meant that passion for some other guy. A sharp claw of envy swiped his ribs, puncturing his enjoyment of his best ever wake-up. But, it hadn't been some other guy who'd pleased her so much. It had been him.

"You're a guest here?" She asked in a low choked voice.

"Actually I—"

She didn't give him the chance to introduce himself; instead she launched into a monologue of mortification and panic. "Oh, I can't believe this. I can't believe it. I'm so sorry. I am so, so sorry." Oh dear Kami, Oh dear Kami, Oh dear Kami. Rin kept up a steady mental chant. That didn't happen. There's no way that happened. She shook her head even as every part of her body proclaimed the truth. Not only did she orgasm so hard she'd seen stars, but she'd done it with a total stranger.

How the heck hadn't she noticed the guy she was kissing wasn't freaking Nagaharu? Oh wait, probably because the way his mouth seemed to brand her as his made her toes curl and her thoughts short out.

Slowly, the dog demon found a way to silence her. Partly because he wanted to see her reaction, but mainly because he couldn't resist, he let his finger claw stroke — just the once, so very gently — in the hot, damp prison she gripped them in. The incessant apologies ended instantly on a breathless gasp. Her mouth reddened, her muscles tightened, and her temperature sizzled. His golden eyes locked on hers, watching the brown go brilliant, then her pupils absorbed that color as they swelled super fast. Her flush deepened. He felt the spasms before she twisted, releasing him as she scuttled to the far edge of the bed.

"You don't need to apologize," he said, wondering if he should be the one saying sorry now. But he couldn't quite regret it. And because it wasn't in his nature to apologize to anybody, human or demon alike. She'd been waking up so wonderfully willing in his arms. She'd thought he was this Nagaharu, but just then? That had been a raw response to him. She was hot and hungry for him. As she did last night when he'd been the one to meet her demands.

A swift glance told him what he needed to know — there were no rings between those white knuckles. No guy or demon had staked a permanent claim and the Nagaharu guy was a fool for not taking her to bed sooner. The woman was passionate and hungry, literally a dream lover.

He coughed to ease the constriction in his chest. "I'm not Nagaharu as you can see". He said it only because he wanted to know what she'd meant for the other guy — that invitation and pleasure. Hell, he wanted it now. He was stiffer than a steel pipe and feeling her sensual response spike like that had worsened it. But he fought the impulse to drag her close again, wincing at his new-found Neanderthal leanings.

The poor human woman was completely mortified and he was all rampaging lust, desperate to sleep with her again. What kind of human was she? And what was this need? He has never craved a human woman this much before.

Definitely he has been without far too long. Because he tried as hard as he could yet he couldn't seem to 'relax'.

"I know". She emphatically shook her head.

Her deepening discomfort bothered him more than his uncontrollable body. Somehow he had to limit the damage. It was humorous that he would even try it.

Rin struggled to hide her breathlessness. Shock still had her lungs in a tight grip, but so did desire — she was seconds from orgasm and, frankly, that doubled her shock. She stared at the complete stranger only a couple of feet from her. The stranger that she now knew so intimately. And just looking at him sent her heart rate through the ceiling.

"You are okay?" The soft query delivered between dangerously curved lips. That gorgeous half smile was natural to him as the stripes were to the tiger. Oh, yeah, he'd been blessed with beautiful lips. He was handsome, fair skin with pointy ears, golden eyes, slit pupils, and waist-length white hair with short bangs. A crescent moon on his forehead that can be seen beneath his bangs, two stripes on each cheek, and a magenta stripe on each eyelid. He was not human and she knew it. But neither was Nagaharu.

She clutched the sheet closer. Only her action dragged the sheet completely off him and, yeah, this was definitely not Nagaharu. And his natural assets were….sizable.

"I'm sorry this happened," she said again, determined to ignore the savage desire rippling through her like some internal beast that refused to be tamed. What kind of depraved animal had she turned into?

"I'm not."

She hardly heard him as she apologized another ten times, interspersing the phrase with a few more choice words beneath her breath. Clutching the sheet to her with one hand, she put her now freezing hand to her face.

He sat up, resting his weight on one hand behind him, and spoke more forcefully. "You didn't do anything I didn't want you to."

That silenced her for all of a second. "You didn't have much choice." She looked across the bed at him. "I seduced you." He had been sound asleep and she'd been stroking him all over. Like everywhere.

"Yeah, well, it wasn't like I said no." He chuckled.

Rin bit her lips to stop from smiling. He'd had all the moves. And he executed another now — a languorous stretch that drew her attention once more to his completely fit length. Hell, she had to move away before she did something stupid again. So she stood, taking the sheet with her. She didn't care about leaving him exposed; he didn't seem to be bothered by it. Whereas all she wanted to do was to hide. She refused to think about how good the demon had made her feel. How her body still throbbed with latent desire. She tried to roll the sheet around herself, glanced up to see him watching close — with undisguised amusement — and arousal. Man, was he aroused.

"You are free to take advantage of me any time you like," he said softly, lying back down again. "Or, you can come back to bed and let me take advantage of you this time."

Oh, she so nearly had already and they both knew it. She felt her blush deepen. "I really am sorry."

"I could have stopped you if I'd wanted to." he said with an underlying hint of seriousness. And there was the question. She looked up from her twisted toga attempt — facing his gaze direct. "Why didn't you want to?"

He growled, his whole body clenched into an expression of enjoyment. Her gaze skittered south all of its own accord. Built for enjoyment —his clearly defined muscles spelled strength and stamina and gloriously good genes. And his reaction proved he was such a demon. She'd been a sexual toy for the night — as of course he had been for her. A really good toy.

Rin tried to get her thoughts back on track — berating herself with worst-case scenarios. Imagine if he'd been married. What if he hadn't been alone in the room? She didn't know which would be worse. All she knew that his utterly relaxed acceptance of her mistake was astounding.

"What were you thinking going along with it? Do women leap on you all the time?" Actually, looking at him? They probably did.

"I was asleep. At first I thought it was just an amazing dream."

"A 4D dream," she said skeptically.

"Yeah, hot and wet," he half groaned, movement rippling down his muscles. "Are you sure you don't want to come back to bed?"

"Quite sure." She clipped out the lie, all of a sudden desperate to get out of there before she threw caution to the wind and went for a repeat of last night's decadence.

"Relax. I'm single, you are…" He paused, his voice lifting in question, his eyes unwaveringly focused on hers.

"Single," She confirmed.

He paused as his expression seemed to sharpen. "So tell me about this Nagaharu."

"He is no one." She so didn't want to go there.

"He is not your boyfriend or your benefits guy or whatever?"

"No." She squeaked out an answer from her strangled-feeling throat. She supposed she did owe some kind of explanation but it was mortifying. "We are colleagues. He'd been flirting and I…. For once I just felt like…" She trailed off, her toes curling into the plush carpet. Now she wanted to disappear into the sheet completely.

"Nothing wrong with feeling like it." Sesshomaru shrugged his shoulder." So it wasn't because you are secretly in love with the guy?"

"No," she answered faintly. "What we did was…. It was safe." She inhaled a hint of oxygen for courage.

Sesshomaru sat up slowly."I remember." His gaze lingered on her mouth. "So, you are not in love with him."

She shook her head. "I just thought I'd say yes for once."

"So you don't often do random seductions?"

The idea of her being some vixen seductress was so far off the mark it was hysterical. But she wasn't going to get hysterical herself. No, she took a calming breath and reckoned she could manage to get into the tease zone. That was the way to handle this. "Only on full moons, and …." she trailed off..

"The chateau?"

"It's so luxurious." She nodded, truly meaning it. "All the fabric, the furnishings. It's beautiful."

"Yeah," he said slowly. "But I've never thought of it as an erotic destination." He glanced around the utterly tasteful room with a perplexed look.

She tried to explain more. "It has this kind of discreet decadence. And it was a warm night. I'd had the most amazing shower." She put her hand to her head because this wasn't enough. "And they serve French champagne."

"Ah-h-h." He nodded as if that explained it all. "French champagne."

She truly hadn't been tipsy. She'd just been bewitched and decided to please herself. Sesshomaru looked at her more intensely. "Then, you are here only for pleasure? But you and your colleague were here for business?"

"I wasn't supposed to come here at all." She flushed deeper at the unintended entendre. "It's not one of my assingments but last minute our boss wanted me to be here for backup. Look, I really should go. Let's just forget this ever happened."

She attempted a march to the door. Only her sheet was a liability and his nudity gave him a speed advantage.

"You don't get away just yet." He leaned against the door blocking her exit; all six feet four inches bared magnificence. "We have some more to talk about."

Now he was standing up towering over her, smiling dangerously as ever. She the melting sensation so deep it was unbearable. Her fingers itched; she could hardly stand still against the hot pull inside. Secret muscles flexed in excitement. Her heart thundered. He was too damn hot and she couldn't think with him like that.

~oOo~

Second chapter over and done with – and hopefully the Third should be up soon….Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

**A/N**: I'm so so so sorry for the delay in bringing you this chapter; I will try not taking so long in the next one… Okay, on with the story! :)

**Waking Up with a Stranger**

**CHAPTER THREE**

"Will you put some clothes on?" Rin asked desperately, he was blocking her exit; the least he could do is to put some clothes on.

Sesshomaru's inner demon's amusement flared. "Why? I'm not going to hide how attracted I am to you."

It wasn't her he was attracted to, it was sex. And his nudity was messing with her hormones too. She'd gone completely animal. Especially because now she knew how far those magenta stripes go. She half laughed on a gasp. "Just please put some clothes on. Please."

Sesshomaru dismissed her request, his expression unreadable."I'm comfortable baring all, but it looks like you are not?"

Rin eyes wide open. What she wasn't comfortable with was her body's insane reaction to the sight of his — tall, toned and so sex-ready her insides were curling in on themselves. Her nerves clamored for the sensation of him sliding in and out of her. This complete stranger had her more insanely excited than she'd ever been in her life.

"Well, can you please at least turn around while I get decent?"

"Really?" His golden eyes looking straight into her brown ones. "I don't get to have you again?"

"You've had more than enough, okay?" she choked. "Please be the gentleman I know you are and turn around."

"What makes you so certain I'm a gentleman?"

She fearlessly held eye contact."You let the lady go first."

"Oh, that wasn't gentlemanly. That was for my own pleasure." His lips curved more deeply into a small smile and he answered mock primly, "But, okay, if you insist, I will allow it, this time" Sesshomaru presented her with his rear view.

She just gawped for a second, before remembering her intention and dropping the sheet to hurriedly dash back across the room, around the bed to find her slip. Glancing down, she saw a couple of light bruises coloring her thigh. The faintest of claws marks. She remembered his firm clutch with vivid clarity. The squeezes as she'd slid down to take him to the hilt over and over. She slowly touch her neck, the area was slightly burning, her fingertips touching where his sharp fangs had been. She frowns imagining the mark he had left.

Rin turned her head away and screwed her eyes shut tight, as if she could block the blush as the involuntary excitement skittered through her.

"Okay, I'm decent." Breathing in, she watched him turn back to face her. He was not more physically 'relaxed'.

"You were wearing that?" his eyes began shining in delight.

"Stop it." She laughed but froze. He was walking towards her, totally serious now. She could see the muscles twitching under his skin. She'd never considered herself attractive and she knew she wasn't really now. They shared an illicit fantasy for real. The dog demon was no doubt sex-mad. Insatiable. One track. The only problem with that was his condition had rubbed off on her. Hell. The thought of him finding her so attractive put a zing in her step. But to do this again —stone-cold sober and in the cold light of day? She wasn't that crazy. She backed up, snatched up the towel from the low table next to her and threw it at him in defense.

Sesshomaru caught it and held it so it unfolded like a flag."What am I supposed to do with this?"

Oh, hell. she'd not got the towel—only the facecloth that had sat on top of it. Pocket-hanky-size — ridiculously small hanging from his hand.

"I think you need a refresher in what I have to offer."

"Oh, don't." She giggled, unable to hide her all-over-body-blush in just the slip — she needed the sheet back."Just….don't."

He Chuckled."I'm glad you can see the funny side."

Biting her lip, she shook her head."Oh, this is such nightmare."

"Crazy, yes, nightmare, no. Don't regret it."

She steadfastly met his sincerity in his beautiful golden eyes. Yeah, she bet he'd experienced many a morning after. He turned, his attention grabbed by something out of the window. "This Nagaharu guy" he muttered. "Wouldn't be a demon that laughs like a hyena?"

She reluctantly moved to stand next to him. Not a hyena, but a distinctive laugh. She remembered hearing it late last night, right when she shouldn't have. Right when she'd breathlessly been fallowing towards sleep, when her lover had still been inside her and caressing the base of her spine with gentle fingers.

"Oh." She swallowed the swearword when saw Nagaharu kiss the pretty young woman they'd met at the bar in the late afternoon yesterday.

Sesshomaru's eyebrows had shot upwards. "It looks like he might have been sharing his flirt around."

Just a little.

"It's like a French farce," Rin muttered. But it was real." In a chateau and everything." She felt her mystery lover turn his gaze on her and refused to show any kind of disappointment.

"I can't believe you mistook me for him, "Sesshomaru accused growling in a tone of utter outrage."He's at least five inches shorter than I am. And not as fit." He was now really annoyed, his long clawed fingers rubbing his temples.

Yeah, they were poles apart. The demon that stood in front of her was more outrageous than Nagaharu. Bold and strong in his demands. He tempted her with everything. His eyes, his silky silver hair and even his cold expression were pretty much desirable.

"You were lying down," she said through gritted teeth.

"And you hadn't slept with him." He sound pleased about that.

She didn't reply. She knew she'd admitted that last night in her amazed gasp of pleasure. They both watched the couple in the courtyard for another moment.

Sesshomaru was the one to break the silence, turning to face her directly."Well, I will be frank , I think you got a better deal."

She gaped at him. Then giggled. "Arrogant much?" She laughed again only for the sound to die quickly as she shook her head and gave it to him. "But I'll admit in this case, I think you might be right."

"You think?" he asked raising an eyebrow, golden eyes darkening.

She felt her blush rising again as memories twisted between them, trying to draw them together.

"Well. Yes, it was…" She breathed out, brazening her way through the most mortifying experience of her life. The demon in front of her was…awfully beautiful, his aura was quite intimidating, but she had to admit it, the experience with him was to say the least 'spectacular'.

"Fantastic and you can't wait to see me again," Sesshomaru inserted for her.

She shook her head. "No." She tempered the bad news with a smile."This was what it was." One almighty screw-up. "But we're not going there again."

"I won't be so sure if I were you." He walked forward, looking straight at her, his inner demon has made a claim in her, and she was from that moment on his for the take. "You want to as much as I do." His gaze flickered to her chest. She didn't need to look down to know her nipples were turned on like bright beacons, begging for his touch again.

Oh, yeah, she was tempted.

"No, I don't want you again." she said breathlessly.

"Liar." He called her on it. "You're blushing more than a gaggle of schoolgirls. You can hardly look at me. Your body betrays you. it calls for me as loud as you were last night.

Rin was astonished at his statement, it was true, every fiber of her being was begging for him.

Sesshomaru saw through her. She couldn't lie to him. He could smell the lies. "You're not a vixen. Although it has been said you have potential."

She rolled her eyes. "And you're offering to give me a bit more practice?"

"Of course I am," he said simply. "It had been a While for me too."

She snorted. That she simply didn't believe.

"Truth. I've been busy at work and I haven't had any midnight callers. But you've really whet my appetite."

Had she? It wasn't only his appetite piqued.

"I know it was an unconventional way of meeting, but I don't regret it, we're good together"

For a moment Rin's fantasy rule. She imagined being with him again for another round or thirty of spectacular sex. Fantasy morphed from this like they'd developed a wonderful relationship with a happy ending…. And, yes, there was the problem. In the past she'd given too much where it wasn't wanted. She'd been crushed before; she wouldn't be daft enough to set herself up for a similar sort of heartache. She knew herself, before long she'd want the full fantasy. But a demon like this wasn't the sort to do happily ever after. She'd seen his unveiled edge — unashamed, reckless— a complete playboy. Someone who could go along with an anonymous one-night stand with such relaxed cold expression. Too, too casual. And while she could live with a casual— frankly marvelous — mistake in her life, it had to be one-off. Her non-plan with Nagaharu had been for just this once. This definitely had to be just once. Naked Guy here was just too fit for her to keep up with.

"It can't happen." Her final decision. She'd get burned by Mr Naked & Too Hot to Handle. He was too much more everything than any other man. She'd met gorgeous, humored human males. She had fallen in love once. This was supposed to be her first time with a male demon. But this demon was more than she had ever dreamed, not only was he blessed by nature but he was also more talented in bed than any other male had the right to be. She'd fall hard and in a heartbeat.

He hasn't taken his eyes from hers, as if trying to read her thoughts. Looking right back at him, into those molten-golden eyes, Rin felt her thoughts begin to splinter dangerously. One thought became dominant. Not a thought — an urge. Steam rose, blurring her vision. All she wanted was to plant a kiss on those perfectly sweet lips.

She breathed, blinked, stepped back. Not going to happen. She moved quickly, opening the door and stepping out of the insanity.

"Wait." He stepped after her, apparently not caring that she was in the middle of the hall in a sheer slip and he had only a facecloth falling to protect his modesty." I don't know your name. Mine's—"

"Don't." She held up her hand. "Let's just pretend the whole thing was a dream."

"But—"

"Bye!" She clutched her breast so she could sprint down the hallway to the stairs.

"You are going to leave me like this?"

She turned at his holler; saw him standing outrageously proud, bolder than anyone she'd met in her life. He had a fascinating lack of care, and an ability to intrigue her— that made him all the more dangerous. But she forced another step back from temptation."I'm sure you'll figure something out."

Yeah, it'd be no time until he tempted another woman into his bed. And Rin would be nothing but envy.

Sesshomaru didn't stop her. Even when the beast inside him growled, angry. She was his. He had never talked so much with a human before her. His inner demon had marked her, and soon…. very soon, he will have her again.

~oOo~O~oOo~

"Rin, where have you been?" Nagaharu pointedly looked at his watch when Rin finally made it down to the breakfast table an hour and a shower later. There was no sign of his girl guest — or any other guest either.

She squared her shoulders, refusing to feel even a hint of regret about last night. Maybe she should feel worse, but the gorgeous naked demon had completely diffused any threat of anguish with his relaxed attitude. And Nagaharu here had been scoring someone else. At least he never had to know about her crazy intention last night. She really had got the better end of the deal.

"I've been waiting ages for you." Nagaharu's tone turned more to the 'smooth' one he used so often. And she really didn't think so. "I didn't know we were in such a rush to get going," she answered ultra matter-of-factly.

"We are not leaving." Nagaharu surprise her. "He's here."

"Who?"

"The owner. He's turned up unexpectedly."

"The untamed Demon?' Son of the folly Lord? Given that he hadn't lived to see the chateau finished, she guessed the son to be in his late forties or fifties according to human standards. But since he never was present in any event, it was really difficult to know how he even looks.

Nagaharu nodded vehemently. "We have to do whatever it takes to convince him this is the place."

Rin didn't want to stay here a moment longer than necessary, not when she had that other guest to avoid. Besides, securing permission on site wasn't usually a problem. Business owners were thrilled to get exposure. Plus they were well compensated. Although this place was in a class of its own. The elite of the elite retreated here where every luxury was on tap and privacy was key.

"What's your plan?"

Nagaharu was frowning at her outfit."I thought you might toy with him or something?"

"Pardon?" Rin asked, certain she'd heard wrong.

"You know, charm him." He was still frowning at her outfit.

Rin blinked as the real Nagaharu was revealed. Yeah, now the smooth had been removed — she realized that was what he did. Oozed charm to get what he wanted. All those compliments and the coy flirting he'd done with her? What had he really been after? Clearly not sex. She'd known the industry she worked in was all about the illusion, but this was too much for her it was killing the dream.

~oOo~O~oOo~

Lying back in bed, still recovering from his interrupted sleep — Sesshomaru was glad for the open window and the way words spoken in the courtyard were carried up to his sensible ears. The conversation going on down there was supremely interesting.

"He's the son of a Lord, isn't he? They love an elegant woman. Not sure they like jeans."

"I don't care, when it come to locations it's your job to make it happen." She snapped back at the Nagaharu prat.

"Well, don't you have anything sexier? What about a skirt or something?"

"I don't think skin is going to get us far. He's probably married." Sesshomaru bit back a chuckle at that suggestion.

"Can you make the effort, Rin? This is a major deal; you know that, don't you?"

"I'm not going to offer myself to a complete stranger just to land a contract, Nagaharu. That's not the way I operate."

"You know this industry is all about image," Nagaharu lectured her."I wanted you here because you're so boringly together with paperwork, but you have to step up to the plate when the heat is on." Nagaharu began with the clichéd metaphors. "You need the killer instinct. You do whatever it takes to impress him."

Sesshomaru couldn't believe she'd wanted to get it on with this idiot. What had she been thinking?

"You might flirt your way into getting what you want, but that's not what I'm about," Rin answered back.

"Don't you want to win?" the idiot asked.

"Not at that price," she answered smartly.

No, he'd know she wasn't ruthless or cynical. Sesshomaru frowned at the hint of real hurt in her tone. Had she really had feelings for the jerk?

"Fingers crossed the demon is untamed because he is gay, Nagaharu, so you can be the one to flash the skin."

Sesshomaru got out of the bed and walked into his bathroom. Rin was her name. He couldn't wait to get down there. He couldn't wait to see her face as she learned who the untamed demon was.

~oOo~O~oOo~

**Third Chapter over and done with….I Want to thank:** Icegirljenni - Kiti4life - Jolie luv - ccandsc007 - Chrysanthemum-nhu - M - Sesshomaru'sCrazygal - Ayamechin - smpt - Karrat - Tyna92 - Obsessed Dreamer - Shirochan21 - Sklgsw - Guest - That Crazy Anon - CsBuns - Chylenn - RiceBallMaker94 - Thembra - Guest - Anonymous - Syv - sticy17 **for all your wonderful reviews… Thank you so much…. Until next time…**


End file.
